User blog:Tahmina180/Kingsley's Custolimination Chapter 22: Blindfulness
Before I begin this chapter, there is an important message above the polls. I highly suggest you read it before you vote. With that being said, let's get to the chapter! Kingsley: Welcome back folks! Last episode, the contestants went to a place that seemed like a laser tag place. But it had all your favorite baddies from your shooting games in the Flipline mini games! So yeah. Find out who will stay and who will go today on Kingsley's! Custoooooooooooooooooolimination! Kingsley: Okay contestants, ready for your next challenge? Cooper: Ready when you are. Kingsley: Alright! For today's challenge, come over here. Let me tie some blindfolds around your eyes. Olivia: BLINDFOLDS?! Why blindfolds?! Kingsley: Oh, you'll see. One by one, the contestants go up to Kingsley to get their eyes tied by the blindfold. It took a while for each one to be tied. Kingsley: Ta-daaaaaaa! You now can't see anything! Olivia: Tohru, where are you? Tohru: Shirimasen. Doko ni imasu ka? Olivia: (touches Tohru's arm) Is that you? Tohru: Hai! Olivia: Let's make sure we stick with each other so that we don't lose each other. It's easy to lose each other, but easier if we can't see. Kingsley: (takes out his remote) Remote: Where would you like to go? Kingsley: Take us twenty feet from here. Remote: You got it. You will reach your destination in 3... 2... 1... Remote: You have now went twenty feet from your last place. Enjoy your stay! Robby: That's amazing! Not only the remote can take us to specific places, it can also magically teleport us to certain distances! Kingsley: That's right. I forgot that Professor Fitz made a built-in measuring system in this remote. Willow: Talk about advanced technology. Kingsley: So, for your challenge, you are going to run a race while you're blindfolded! All you have to do is go straight. Don't change directions, just keep running. If you do turn, then you have to figure out which direction you turned so you can get back on track. You have no way of taking these blindfolds off. I secured them tightly. Now that we got the rules out of the way, let's get to the real thing. When I say go, be ready to start running. Oh, and something else I recommend is that you keep your hands in front of you as you run. Then you can touch something before you end up running into it. Scarlett: Thanks for the tips. I will beat everybody for sure! Kingsley: Oh, whoever gets the farthest within fifteen minutes is officially the winner. Are you all ready? All contestants: Yes! Kingsley: Okay! On your mark... get set... GO!!!! all the contestants start running Tohru: (runs with her hands out) I don't wanna bump into a tree! Sasha: I'm scared to run! What if I get hurt? Scarlett: Stop worrying about bumping into something! Just go, go, go! Sasha: (runs past Cooper) Cooper: I don't even think I need my hands! I will just do this on my own! Hahaha! (runs around a nearby tree) I think I ran around a tree or something! I don't know how, but still! Olivia: That seems impossible, because I couldn't see if you did run around it or not, but okay! Robby: I'm gonna beat everybody! YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEA--- OOF! (trips over a tree stump) Sienna: Are you okay, whoever I'm talking to? (runs past Robby) Robby: I'm okay! This feels like a chair or something. Tohru: I'm coming! I'm coming! I'm-- WHOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! (trips on Robby's feet and falls on top of him) Robby: OW! God, you coulda crushed me a bone or two! Tohru: Gomennasai! Robby: Gum in your sight? Where's the gum? I don't see any gum. Tohru: I shouldn't have thought I was gonna win this race so easily. I should do something about my feet. Robby: Not only you can bump into things, you trip over large objects that are huge but shorter than the height of your body! Tohru: Exactly. Let me get off of you, if i can. (lifts herself off of Robby's body, and steps on his stomach) Robby: Ow! That's my tummy you stepped on! Tohru: Gomennasai! Robby: For crying out loud, where is the gum? Is there gum in your blindfold? You can't see anything else besides gum? If there is gum stuck in your blindfold, then I want it! Tohru: (sighs and gets up, then runs off) Robby: Well, that was weird. Willow: (sprints like a cheetah, and then jumps up with her hands in the air) Ouch! Something hard hit me! Olivia: (is hanging on another tree branch) That's a branch you're talking about! I'm hanging on one right now? Willow: Is that so? How come I can't see you? Olivia: You tell me. How come I can't see YOU? Willow: If I could see you, then I think I would actually believe you're on the branch. Taking off these stupid things might disqualify us. (runs off) Olivia: Man, I love trees! (slides off the branch and continues) Sasha: (running around a pole) Am I winning yet? Am I winning yet? Am I winning yet? (crashes into the pole and falls) Ow. What was that, a street light? (gets up) Forget about that. I have more important things to do rather than wonder. Tohru: Let me ask you all this! Have you ever experienced being blindfolded? Scarlett: Yes I did! I remember one time, I went to some child's birthday party, and we played Pin The Tail On The Donkey. Tohru: For a YouTube video, I did a video where my friends and I played Marco Polo in the house. My eyes were covered with a blindfold while I had to keep shouting "Marco!" and the others responding "Polo!". It's one of my best videos yet. Cooper: I once tried to make a Pancakeria order with my eyes closed. Let's just say it didn't go out well. Willow: Bruh, I literally go blind when the sun is out. I hate sun. Tohru: Okay Willow, you said that 9000 times. Kyuusen-kai. Willow: What are you talking about? Tohru: Not my fault my Nihongo keeps tumbling out! Willow: How am I supposed to deal with you, woman? Tohru: Nani? Sienna: (jogs gently while keeping her hands in front of her) I'm just gonna take it slow so that I can be careful if I ever touch something. Olivia: (runs like how she is supposed to) Sienna: (runs faster and ends up pushing Olivia) Olivia: Whoaaaaaaaaaa! (falls on the floor) Sienna: (falls on top of Olivia) Olivia: Who's that on me? Sienna: It's me, Sienna! Olivia: Sienna! Why are you on top of my body? Sienna: Because I accidentally pushed you! Why else? Olivia: If you touch me, just go somewhere else. Sienna: Sorry. (gets up and runs) Tohru: (thinks to herself) Man, I miss Mousse. If only he was here, then he would be cheering me on. (slows down a little bit) Scarlett: (touches Tohru's back for some reason) Tohru: Who was that? Scarlett: It's me, Scarlett. Tohru: Oh. You touched me. Scarlett: Unintentionally. Why aren't you running? Tohru: Because I was thinking about Mousse. How he would react if he were here running with us. Scarlett: Yeah, I know that Mousse was a good friend of yours. No time to think of him, let's go on with this thing! Tohru: Right! (runs with Scarlett) some time later... Kingsley: It looks like Willow is in the lead! Only 30 seconds left! Cooper: No way Jose! I'm not letting this happen! (speeds up) Oh god, my legs are getting tired! Willow: Seems like I'm so full of energy! Hahaha! Tohru: (boosts herself to bypass Willow) Willow: I don't know if you're passing me! Tohru: I don't know if you're passing me either. But hey, unimportant statement, it almost feels like a Mario Kart game, except we can't see and there are no laps. Willow: Huh. Olivia: I'm gonna make it! I'm gonna make it! (pants and keeps pushing herself to run faster) Willow: Too bad, so sad! I won't let you beat me! I am the best runner ever! HAHAHA! Olivia: Oh no, you will not! Tohru: Freedom dive! WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! (leaps forward like a frog) Willow: Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! (leaps just like Tohru did) Kingsley: Time is uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuup! Willow: Did I win? Cooper: Did I win? Tohru: Kachimashita ka? Kingsley: Oooooooooh, looks like Willow and Tohru have tied! I can't see any difference to who is farther! Let me untie these blindfolds. (unties the blindfolds off of each contestant) Sasha: Finally! I can see my hands again! Kingsley: Tohru, Willow, do Rock Paper Scissors to see who is the official winner of the challenge. Tohru: Jan... ken... pon! (holds out a fist) Willow: (holds out a fist too) Tohru: Another tie? Let's try again. Willow: Shall we? Tohru: Jan... ken... pon! (holds out her palm) Willow: (holds out a peace sign) HA HA HA HA HA! I beat you! WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Tohru: (sighs) Kingsley: Okay! Time for the elimination! in the shed... Kingsley: First of all, Willow is safe. PEW! Kingsley: Followed by Cooper... PEW! Kingsley: Scarlett... PEW! Kingsley: Robby... PEW! Kingsley: Tohru! PEW! Kingsley: Alright folks! Since this is another double elimination, we are gonna eliminate 2 contestants! We are down to Olivia, Sienna, and Sasha. Which one of these folks will stay with us? Olivia: (gulp) Sienna: I have a bad feeling about this. Kingsley: Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm... ... Kingsley: And the final Creameo goes to.... drumroll Kingsley: Olivia! PEW! Sienna: Oh no! I'm eliminated! Now all my fans are gonna be sad because of this! Sasha: Yo, not many people even like me. I don't know if they'll be sad if I leave. Sienna: Really? People like me for my story of how I moved to Portallini! Sasha: I never had anything special like that happen in my life! Sienna: Let's just head to the cannon right now. they both walk out of the shed. They get into the cannon. KA-BOOM!!!! Kingsley: Well, that's gonna wrap up today's episode. Stay tuned to find out who will stay and who will go next time on Kingsley's! Custoooooooooooooooooooooolimination! PLEASE READ BEFORE YOU VOTE!!!! This time, you will be voting for whom should proceed to the next chapter. I will let the first not one, not two, but three contestants who have the most votes. In other words, the three contestants that will have the first, second, and third most votes will not be eliminated. They will go to the next episode instead. I am doing this so that I can write a special challenge for the 6 contestants to face which will result in 3 of them leaving. Please read this, because it's really important. So now, let's move on to who you will vote for! Olivia Tohru Cooper Scarlett Willow Robby Category:Blog posts